Answer
by Rin Relative
Summary: Séquelle de Walk. Treize ans après la mort d'Aioros, le petit frère et le meutrier du frère. Shura&Aiolia, shonenai


**AUTEUR : Ma-chan, on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes.  
WARNINGS : Futur shonen-aï (mignon, light, mais shonen-aï tout de même).  
COUPLE : Ca, ça ne change pas d'un one-shot à l'autre ; Shura&Aiolia (ou le contraire si vous voulez, m'en fous je suis pas sectaire !)  
DISCLAIMER : Pas à moi, sinon il n'y aurait pas de pouffe violette…  
NOTE : Seconde partie de la série des trois one-shots sur St Seiya. Ils sont de plus en plus longs, je trouve ça rassurant tout de même xD. Merci à tous ceux qui avaient reviewé le précédent one-shot ! Je suis relativement fatiguée en ce moment (vive la prépa… ) donc fin des bavardages... (excuse foireuse pour la pauvreté des notes qui abondent habituellement)  
Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

**Aswer  
****  
**_By Ma-chan_

Shura était resté un collègue distant pour Aiolia. Il n'avait jamais eut l'intention d'obtenir son amitié ; le Lion était trop mésestimé pour lui. Lui qui servait la Justice ne pouvait s'afficher avec le frère d'un traître. Il ne le voulait pas, même si le frère en question ne semblait pas suivre le chemin emprunté par son aîné. Pourtant, le Lion n'était pas antipathique ; c'était plutôt une question d'honneur et de fierté. Et ça, Shura en avait à revendre.

Ca faisait maintenant treize ans que le traître était mort de sa main, et la soirée s'annonçait belle et douce. Il hésitait entre empoigner un livre et commencer sa lecture à la lueur d'une bougie, ou faire une petite promenade à la nuit tombante. Au moment où il allait résoudre se dilemme cornélien, il sentit un cosmos familier gravir les marches et s'arrêter à l'entrée de son temple.

« Bonsoir, Shura. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Aiolia ? »

Il était sur la défensive. Pourtant, le cosmos d'Aiolia, tout comme son visage, ne reflétait qu'une grande douceur. Shura avait l'impression qu'Aiolia essayait de lui proposer son amitié, du moins son estime. Il était certain que si le Lion avait su qui était le meurtrier de son frère, il n'aurait jamais agit de la sorte.

« J'ai à te parler. Ca te dirait une promenade ? Je connais un coin tranquille. »

Quoi qu'il en soit, le Lion venait de faire un premier pas. Fin du dilemme, va pour la promenade, donc.

« Je te suis. »

Ils entamèrent la descente des temples. A mi-chemin entre celui du Sagittaire et celui de la Balance, Aiolia quitta brusquement la voie principale. Shura haussa les épaules et suivit son guide ; ils empruntèrent un sentier qui n'avait manifestement pas été foulé par un pied humain depuis des années.

« Désolé pour les ronces, » s'excuse Aiolia.  
« J'ignorais qu'elles avaient poussé là. C'était inévitable, je suppose, » ajouta-t-il avec une gaieté quelque peu forcée. Plus ils avançaient et plus Shura devinait la tension croissante qui taraudait son guide.

Ils arrivèrent enfin. Aiolia les avait menés à un endroit à peu près épargné par les ronces. Il s'assit sur l'un des gros rochers disposés comme des sièges, imité par Shura. L'endroit en question était bordé par des arbres, et en regardant par-dessus son épaule, Shura aperçut la mer. La vue devait être superbe de jour.

« Mon frère et moi venions nous réfugier là, » avoua Aiolia.  
« Je n'y étais pas retourné depuis treize ans. »

D'où son apparente tension ; ici, tout devait lui rappeler son frère.

« C'est sûr qu'en treize ans la végétation a eut le temps de croître à sa guise… » dit lentement Shura.  
« Mais c'est un joli coin, » ajouta-t-il devant l'air blessé du Lion.

C'était peut-être ça qui lui plaisait le plus chez son vis-à-vis ; cette grande douceur, qui était malgré tout ce que l'on peut en dire liée à une grande faiblesse. Les sentiments. Encore et toujours les sentiments. Une arme puissante, mais à double tranchant. Ainsi la grandeur d'âme du Lion, et sa gentillesse ; deux qualités que Shura admirait, s'en jugeant dépourvu. Aiolia avait toujours été un brave garçon.

« De quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle, alors ? »

Aiolia se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. C'était un tic que Shura connaissait bien ; Aioros avait le même lorsqu'il était indécis, ou gêné.

« Le Grand Pope m'a ordonné d'aller exécuter les cinq chevaliers de bronze renégats… Ainsi que Marine. »

Tiens donc. C'était ça qui tourmentait le petit Lion d'or.

« Ah bon ? Et tu n'y es pas allé de ce pas ? »

Aiolia secoua négativement la tête.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« L'un est à l'hôpital, au Japon. Les autres, je ne sais pas. Je partirai demain ; il n'aura pas l'occasion de partir bien loin, de toute façon. »

Ainsi, Aiolia souhaitait gagner du temps à son adversaire. Il était trop généreux, parfois.

« Tu ne peux pas contredire les ordres. Je te conseille de partir demain à la première heure. »

Il s'entendit ajouter à sa grande surprise :

« Je partirai avec toi si tu veux. »

Aiolia secoua négativement la tête. Manifestement, la proposition le tentait malgré tout.

« J'ai dit au Grand Pope que ce n'était pas la peine d'envoyer deux chevaliers d'or. Je serais parti avec Milo sinon, comme il l'avait proposé. »

Le Lion endossait la responsabilité de l'exécution, alors.

« Très bien, » dit Shura.

Lui-même aurait préféré que Milo y aille. Une sorte de pressentiment ; mais le Lion d'or avait lui aussi sa fierté.  
Ce fut Aiolia qui rompit le silence, cette fois-ci.

« Shura… Mon frère était-il vraiment un traître ? » murmura-t-il.

Shura avait l'impression que la question posée était réellement destinée à son bourreau. Aiolia savait-il que c'était lui ?

Il haussa les épaules.

« Sans doute. Je ne saurais te dire. »

Aiolia lui adressa un sourire timide.

« Shura ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Merci. »

Allons bon. Shura haussa un sourcil.

« Merci de quoi ? »

« Merci d'être toujours là, de t'occuper de moi. Tu as été la personne qui a… Qui… C'est le plus occupée de moi depuis la mort de mon frère. »

Shura avait l'impression qu'Aiolia essayait de lui transmettre plus que de simples remerciements.

« Et Marine alors ? »

Le Lion secoua négativement la tête, un sourire triste sur le visage.

« Elle a ses préoccupations, et j'ai les miennes. Elle n'a jamais pu m'aider. Je crois qu'elle n'a même pas essayé. »

Shura, comme tous les chevaliers d'or, avait toujours cru que c'était de l'amitié, voire même un petit peu plus, qui unissait la paire. Apparemment, Aiolia essayait de lui avouer le contraire.

« Merci, Shura, » ajouta encore une fois ce dernier.

« Je n'ai rien fait, » répondit-il.

« Mais si ! »

Aiolia s'était levé aussitôt

« Tu as toujours été là ! Tu aurais pu me laisser seul. Tu n'étais même pas l'ami le plus proche de mon frère ! Tu m'as toujours raisonné, soutenu ! Tu as toujours été _**là**_ ! Je voulais t'en remercier, Shura ! Je… »

Aiolia s'interrompit, et ses joues prirent une teinte écarlate.

« Pardon, je me suis emporté. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Aiolia avait l'air mal à l'aise.

« Je crois que… Je crois que je vais rentrer. Je pars tôt demain. Bonne nuit, Shura ! »

« Bonne nuit. »

Shura passa un long moment assis sur le rocher, pensif. Un long moment qui dura une bonne partie de la nuit. Aiolia avait agit de manière bien étrange ; à plusieurs reprises, Shura avait l'impression qu'il avait dit un mot alors qu'il voulait en sous-entendre un autre. C'était autre chose qui préoccupait Aiolia, autre que la mission qui lui avait été confiée ; un pressentiment, comme celui qu'avait eu Shura lui-même ?

Dans tous les cas, le chevalier du Lion lui avait posé une question, informulée certes, mais que Shura avait comprise malgré tout. Cette question Shura jugeait qu'elle méritait une réponse. Réponse à laquelle Shura méditait, jugeant le pour et le contre.

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Une nouvelle trahison, réprimée par le Pope. Et, avant qu'il ait pu lui donner sa réponse…

… Il était mort.

**Voilà la deuxième partie… La troisième est, je vous rassure tout de suite, déjà écrite et sera mise en ligne dès que j'aurai le temps de pianoter sur un clavier d'ordinateur. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours !!**

**Séquelle : Shade**


End file.
